1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of mobiles and especially in devices or arrangements for hanging mobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of mobiles, in general a block of wood with holes drilled in it to receive wires to be supported therein is used. String is commonly tied to the wires. However, string tends to slip off of wires or the wire itself may have looped ends and string for hanging mobiles would have to be tied to the wire loops.
The bending of loops in the wire ends is relatively expensive as is the time required to tie on the strings.
The object herein is to simplify and improve the hanging of mobiles.